With more electronic devices relying on battery power, power consumption is becoming a more important criterion in the design of electronic devices and peripheral devices that connect to electronic devices. One area that consumes power in electronic devices is communication interfaces, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB), serial, and parallel interface. These interfaces may require periodic communications between a peripheral device and a host device. In some instances, the driving and receiving circuitry of a host device and/or peripheral device may be constantly powered simply to carry out these periodic communications and other data transfers.